The invention relates to a polyphase line protection module.
FIG. 1 shows a circuit diagram for the polyphase connection of line protection devices 2 with associated AC contactors 4, in relatively great detail. In order to allow these series circuits, in each case comprising a line protection device 2 and an AC contactor 4, to be connected to other electrical units, an AC supply line 6 and an AC output line 8 are provided per phase. Each line protection device 2 is electrically conductively connected by means of a connecting line 10 to an AC supply line 6 and by means of a further connecting line 12 to the associated AC contactor 4. Each AC contactor 4 is also electrically conductively connected by means of a further connecting line 14 to an AC output line 8.
When a circuit diagram such as this is implemented, the line protection devices 2, the AC contactors 4 and the AC supply and output lines 6 and 8 have until now been accommodated in a housing or switchgear cabinet, with holders being provided for the attachment of the components. In order to maintain the air gaps and creepage distances, these components are arranged at appropriate distances from one another within this housing. This arrangement of these components results in the demand for space within a housing or switchgear cabinet being very high. Furthermore, the assembly effort is quite high since these components are wired up individually. During this process, wiring errors can occur which are discovered only as a result of a short circuit during the commissioning of an electrical unit connected to these contactors 4.